The Secret She Keeps
by Addison Clarks
Summary: Marissa Prescott is the granddaughter of Lord Michel. Her life is endanger and she is being sent back to Yamato. She has to hide the fact she is a princess. Which isn't hard since she is in disguise and has a different name. But when she falls in love with a pirate, while she is technically still engaged, will they forgive her? What about when the learn she is a princess?
1. Secrets are Annoying

**AN/: I decided to write this a long time ago but never got around to it. So I present to you the first chapter!**

Secrets are Annoying

(Marissa)

I lounged around in my study flipping through books on the different histories of the Six Kingdoms. I yawned and closed the book I was reading. Gosh I am so bored. Crossing my arms on the desk I laid my head down on my arms and my eyes slowly started to drift close when the door suddenly burst open. Screaming I jolted up right and glared at the two men in front of me.

Prince Roberto Button of Altaria and Prince Wilfred Spencer of Phillip. Roberto grinned from ear to ear and ran over to me and around the desk to envelope me into a hug. "Marissa!" He said happily. I patted him on the back in acknowledgement and glared at the smirking prince on the other side of the desk. Gosh Roberto you can let go now. Instead of listening to my mental thoughts the brunette prince squeezed harder and pulled me out of my very, very, comfortable chair. I stared longingly at the chair and Wilfred finally intervened.

"I think our Princess has had enough Roberto." Wilfred said in his usually cold and distant voice. However I could feel the warmth in him. I smiled at him gratefully. Roberto pouted as he pulled away.

"Anyway," I took a step to the side and pressed my bum to the top of my desk to lean on it. "Why are two of my favorite princes here at Nobel Michel?"

Wilfred and Roberto shared a look and Roberto cleared his throat. It was very comical. "Well my Princess." Roberto's eyes were downcast and he avoided looking at me along with Wilfred who had turned to leave. Roberto straightened and took my hand. "Follow me! The others will explain when we get there."

"Get where?" I said as Roberto pulled me out of my warm study with Wilfred trailing behind. In the Royal Conference room, the other princes and their butlers were seated at the round table with Lord Michel, my grandfather seated at his throne at the head. I waved to Jan, Prince Joshua Lieben's butler. He smiled happily and bowed his head along with the other butlers. Prince Keith and his butler Luke scowled as usual. I sat down in my seat and glared back, mockingly.

Once everyone was settled Lord Michel clapped his hands and our butler Zain rushed to turn out the lights, and Theo my personal butler, brought me a glass of water and winked as he turned away. I shook my head to clear my face of the smile that was threatening to spread across my lips.

"Welcome Princes." Lord Michel greeted with his arms spread wide. "Now you my friends know why we are here, however her Highness, Princess Marissa needs to be caught up. Prince Lieben, surely you would like to do the honors." I turned towards Joshua whose cheeks were burning a brilliant red and his purple gaze wide with horror. What's happening?  
"Please Joshua?" The sound of my voice broke Joshua's trance and his head snapped towards me.

"Your life is in danger Marissa." His face was stern and relaxed all at the same time. Me on the other hand, well to say the least I was shocked.

"Tell me, when is my life not in danger?" I said with a smirk playing on my lips. Keith snapped and glared at me.

"Don't take this so lightly!" Luke placed a hand on Keith's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Waving him off Keith looked me dead in the eye. "All of us and even the butlers…" He paused and muttered something under his breath and beside him Prince Glenn elbowed him to make him quiet.

Prince Edward spoke. "All of the princes, myself included, and our butlers have received letters with threats on your life." Edwards silver hair fell into his violet gaze and he smiled kindly.

"If that's so then how come I haven't received any such letter?" I questioned still doubting that what they were saying was true. Zain and Theo both stepped forward. Zain was first to speak.

"That is my fault your Highness." Zain bowed his head causing his beautiful black hair to fall in his green eyes. "We intercepted the letters upon hearing from Jan and the others of the other letters with Lord Michel's permission." I didn't know that someone could bow so low.

"Get up Zain." Smiling I winked at him and his cheeks tinted and Theo glared at him. Causing myself to giggle uncontrollably and the princes along with the butlers turned to me. After a moment, when I was calm I turned to everyone. Glenn and Keith's arms were crossed and Keith muttered something about this not being a laughing matter. "Okay so I believe you but whose sending these threats?"

Glenn straightened and put his elbows on the table and acting very much out of character placed his chin in his hands and leaned towards me. "There is a group in Charles that is calling themselves The Killers. The name is stupid but they aren't kidding, the letters…" Glenn shuddered as if he was remembering and I reached across the table and placed my hand on top of his. I glanced over at Edward, Prince Edward Levaincois of Charles Kingdom. His eyes downcast he looked ashamed and Roberto patted his shoulder. Pulling my hand back I pushed my seat away from the table and walked around and on the other side of Edward and hugged him.

Everyone today was so out of character. Edward would never let me see him like this. I thought as I held him. Roberto being serious? Glenn acting so childish and Zain and Theo even. I shook my head to clear it and took my arms away from Edward and walked over to my seat. "So what are we going to do?" I asked the princes. They shared a look and then all turned towards Lord Michel. "What is going on?" Lord Michel nodded his head softly towards the princes and as if they had all been holding their breath, they all let out a long deep breath. "Tell me!" I shouted and slammed my hands down onto the table. It hurt like hell but I ignored it and looked to the princes expectantly.

Joshua and Glenn shared a look and looked down at their papers. Roberto sighed and walked over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. He whispered something that I couldn't hear. Fed up, I pulled away and crossed my arms over my chest.

Hurt, Roberto sat in his seat and everyone was quiet. Then Lord Michel spoke up. "My darling Princess." He paused and looked at me sadly. I glared at Theo because he was the closest thing to Lord Michel and I would feel horrible if I glared at my grandfather. Theo glared back and crossed his arms defiantly. "You will be departing for Yamato."

"W-What?" Yamato was my home country. My family lived there, but no one knew that aside from Lord Michel and Zain. "But Mom and Dad." I choked on my words, my family was there. I hadn't seen my brother for two years and I only ever talked to my parents on the phone occasionally. Aidan. Lord Michel nodded slowly and beckoned me over. I stood and ran up and he hugged me, laughing kindheartedly. "Ho ho ho!" I giggled he sure did remind me of Santa.

* * *

I was taken out to the car and driven to the sea port. The princes decided to come with me and were sitting inside with me. Claude, Wilfred's butler decided to drive and Zain sat up there with him. I was saddened when we arrived at the port. Joshua climbed out, then Roberto, Edward, Keith, Wilfred, and lastly Glenn. Glenn held out his hand for me. I took it and wiped at my eye with my free hand.

It was decided that Theo and Zain would be coming with me. Before we left some maids helped me dye my hair a honey blond and I now wear gold contacts. They told me it was for my safety. Then they told me I had to change my name but the princes couldn't know what it is. I picked Abbygale Lynn.

Joshua wouldn't look at me. He turned away and ignored me when I called to him. Roberto pushed him towards me telling him something about how he would regret not saying bye. He sighed and walked over to me and held me in his arms. I cried into his chest. It's true I loved all the princes equally, but I loved this one the most. He kissed my forehead and wiped away my tears. "We'll see each other again." He said. I smirked and reached up on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Yes we will." Theo took my arm and told me we had to go. I nodded and turned on my heel. Not looking behind me I let the tear roll down my cheek as I boarded the ship with Theo and Zain.


	2. Stowaways

Stowaways

(Marissa/Abbygale)

We'd been in Yamato for over two weeks. I worked in a bar just down the road from my parents and that's where I was today.

I scrubbed the counters; digging my wrist into the sponge and trying to get all of the dirt off of its now spotless exterior. Sweat beaded down my neck, and I wiped it away. Letting out a deep breath I straightened and took a look around the empty tavern. The whole room was sparkling; all tables and chairs were lined up, along with the booths. Smiling to myself, I tossed my sponge into the sink behind me and walked around the bar. As I walked I pushed in stools and made my way to the front door. Flipping the closed sign to open, I grinned.

Outside Theo and my brother Aidan waited to be let inside. I unlocked the door and held it open for my favorite customers. "You know Mar-Abbygale it is so hard to get used to the new you." Aidan said as he walked by and placed a kiss on my cheek. Theo nodded. And followed behind my brother. I don't know when the two had time to become so chummy but as long as Aidan was fine I didn't really care.

"I guess you're right. But try looking in the mirror and not knowing that the reflection is you!" I chuckled and walked behind the bar. "Now what can I get you?" Aidan adjusted himself at the bar and sighed.

"I think I want a bowl of Miso Soup." I turned to Theo.

"Same here." His flaming red hair stuck out everywhere causing me to chuckle. He glared at me and I surrendered.

"Coming right up!" I turned away and started preparing the soup. When it was done I placed two bowls in front of them and divvied up the soup to the two of them. Aidan grinned and slurped up the soup almost immediately. Theo shook his head and blew on his spoon before taking a sip.

I leaned against the counter, playing with my newly blond hair. It was so weird. The door opened and I straightened to see who it was. "Hey Zain what brings you here?" I asked but he held a finger to his lips to silence me. "What?" He ran over beside me and Theo jumped to his feet.

"What's going on Zain?" He asked. Aidan's eyes were large and full of alarm.

"Quiet Theo!" Zain barked. "Take their highnesses through the back and keep running!" Theo's head bobbed up and down and he took my hand and Aidan's then ran out the door. Dragging us behind him.

We kept running until we were at the docks. There, Theo told me to hide in a barrel and then advised Aidan to do the same. Confused, and absolutely terrified I did as I was told and climbed into the barrel. Through a hole inside I watched Aidan climb into one and then Theo.

The barrel began to rock. I must've fallen asleep but I felt the barrel rocking back and forth. I went to shout but my head smashed up against the side. I reached up to touch where my head had hit the side of the barrel and felt a warm, wet, sticky liquid pouring down the side of my face. "Ow!" I muttered under my breath. I tried to push the lid off of the barrel but it was stuck.

Suddenly the lid started moving and it came off. Hovering above me was an unknown face. I screeched, causing two other barrels to start breaking open. Theo and Aidan climbed out of their respectful barrels. Crawling out of my own, I ran to Aidan. Theo stood in front of us.

He had shaggy hay colored hair, but his eyes were icy. "What are y'all doing on our ship?" He asked. I buried my head into Aidan's chest. How ironic. We escaped danger only to be put back into it. "Well?" He barked again.

"You better hold your tongue if you-" I smacked Theo upside the head.

"Quiet, Theo." I smiled. "We didn't know the barrels would be put on a ship. We'd been hiding from some people who were after us. I'm sorry." I looked at my hands. Aidan patted me on the back.

"Whatever, Captain's g'nna want ta' talk ta' ya." The man walked up to me and took my arm, causing both Theo and Aidan to protest. I shook my head and they followed the man as he took us outside of the storage hold.

We came up into the moonlight where there was a feast going on. As soon as the man emerged with me and Theo, and Aidan in tow they stopped what they were doing. Another man who I assumed was the captain sat up and looked me over. "Nathan, what you got there?" He questioned the man who I assumed to be Nathan. Nathan shoved me forward then pushed Aidan and Theo.

"Found 'em below deck." He said a matter o' factly. Nathan shrugged and sat down at an empty seat on the deck. A redheaded guy kept looking at Aidan, who was blushing from ear to ear. Theo stood in front of us.

The captain grinned and walked up to me. He had a tiny goatee and chin length brown hair. He grinned and walked past Theo to me. "Who are you?"

"Ma-Abbygale," Theo sighed before he turned around. "That is my bu-friend Theo and this is my brother Aidan." I indicated which one was which. A male at the table had an eye-patch and he scoffed.

"We should just throw 'em over board! Feed 'em to da sharks." I noticed Theo glared at them. I stood protectively beside Aidan.

"Eduardo quiet." A man with dark skin said while still grinning. The man with the eye-patch, Eduardo sneered and drank from his cup.

"Do you know what our ship does with stowaways?" The Captain said. I gulped, causing the captain to burst into a fit of laughter. "We put ya to work! Welcome to the Sirius!" HE grinned. "That is Nathan, Christopher, Eduardo, Thomas, Russell, and I of course am Captain Morgan!" He gestured to the man who found us, Nathan, the man who stopped Eduardo from sending us overboard. The redhead who was staring at Aidan, Thomas I think. Then another lad with messy dirty blond hair and hazel eyes, Russell. And then himself. I nodded to each of them.

"You, Abbygale, will be staying with me in the Captain's Chambers." Morgan said.

"No!" I said. "I will not!"

"Oh whatever, pick a mate then we'll start your work in the morning."

"I'm sleeping wherever my brother is!" I shouted and took Aidan's hand. He smiled gratefully.

"Fine you'll be sleeping below deck with Thomas." Morgan said, "Now let's get back to the party! Take a seat guys." The three of us reluctantly took a seat. We were stowaways yet no one but Eduardo and Nathan seemed to care as those two were the only ones glaring at us.


End file.
